Cake Mania: Main Street
Cake Mania: Main Street is the fourth installment of the Cake Mania game series. It was developed in PC for February 16, 2010, and like in prior games, made available for Nintendo DS. Gameplay Like in the prior games, players manage Jill as she bakes, frosts, and tops her cakes per customers' instructions. However, this is the first game where players can play different character in different stores. This includes Jack at Jack's Burger Barn, Risha at Risha's Flowers, and Tiny at Tiny's Sumo Sushi. Jack and Tiny's stores have different gameplay from Jill's and Risha's, where the players at the men's store must pick up independent ingredients to make up the entire meal customers order, along with drinks. Like the bakery, Risha's store follow the typical rules, only that the player must prepare flowers, put them into bouquets, and per customer instructions, put them in a vase or wrap them. Jill's and Risha's shop offer upgrading machinery and getting shoes to allow them to move faster. For Jack's and Tiny's, players must upgrade the menu with new recipes, along with simple machinery upgrades such as the cookie oven and TV. Plot "Help Jill and her closest friends earn enough money to revitalize Main Street by opening, managing, and upgrading four unique downtown shops and building must-see tourist attractions. With all-new shop mechanics, 50 shop equipment upgrades, 40 unique mouth-watering recipes, and hilarious new customers, Cake Mania Main Street offers players four truly addictive time management games in one!" Shops There are four shops, two with different gameplays in contrast to the other two. Only one, however, is a bakery. They each have twenty-five levels. * Evans' Bakery * Jack's Burger Barn * Risha's Flowers * Tiny's Sumo Sushi Customers Like in previous games, customers appear based on in-game events, but are no longer seasonal or appear exclusively in one shop until a later point. Eventually, all of them will visit every shop, with the exception of its owner (e.g. Jill cannot appear in the Evans' Bakery for obvious reasons). Each customer has varying degrees of patience, and some have unique traits or abilities that can either help or inconvenience the player. Usual * Jill * Jack * Elderly Cat Ladies * Classy Stout Women * Anime Cat Girls * Pirates * Hot Dog Men * Pairs Of Children/"Very Tall Persons" * Politicians * Aliens Special * Risha - orders immediately * Tiny - orders multiple times * Cupid - pair up with each other as double customers * Marquis - immediately starts Rush Mode * Dracula - turns other customers into vampires and changes their orders * Baker's Corner Chef - turns other customers into hot dogs and changes their orders * Ninjas - throw smoke bombs at other customers to prevent the player from interacting with them * Super Matt - freezes other customers to prevent the player from interacting with them * Hippies - do not order and accept anything * Don Carlos - steals money left on the counter Trivia * This is the first game in the series where a player can use someone other than Jill, and also the first game where not all of the stages take place in bakeries. * This the first game in which some of the shops don't have the usual mechanics of the bakery. Category:Games